Yume no Tsubomi
by White Lavender
Summary: sequel Bloody Bridge. Change summary. "Aku mengerti, Okaa-sama. Tapi… apakah aku masih boleh bermimpi? Mimpi bahwa pertempuran ini akan segera berakhir?"  spesial HTNH. gomen telat. RnR please.


_Yahoo~_! Kembali lagi dengan author imut (?) ini. Ini adalah karyaku untuk HTNH. Berhubung waktu itu gak sempat publish dan belum jadi karena sibuk dan mood buat nulis benar-benar down karena tugas yang terus-terusan bertambah, hiks… malang nian nasibku ini… T.T #curcol

Untuk yang menunggu ficku (emang ada yang nungguin?), mohon maaf karena mood buat nulis fic yang kalian tunggu benar-benar terkikis digantikan dengan tugas yang menggunung dengan _deadline_ yang pendek, hiks… jadi untuk sementara bakalan _hiatus_ beberapa minggu atau bahkan berbulan-bulan. T.T #dikeroyok reader

Yak! Di fic ini adalah _sequel_ dari _**Bloody Bridge**_, di mana Naruto dan Hinata masih hidup dan bagaimana terjadinya perang sia-sia itu terjadi. Ups… hampir lupa, dan bagaimana Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba udah nikah di usia muda juga. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur para reader yang berniat membantaiku (?) karena menelantarkan fic-ficku yang lain. T.T

Dan satu lagi, seperti yang kalian liat, fic ini bergenre **'TRAGEDY/FAMILY'**, di mana peran keluarga dalam masing-masing klan sangat penting di cerita ini. Yah, semoga aja fic ini terasa tragedinya. T.T

Yak! Daripada baca curcol nggak jelas lagi, kita mulai aja.

_**Happy reading minna and here we go! XD**_

.

**Disclaimer:**

Om Masashi, boleh kubantai NaruHinanya? #di chidori (?) Masashi Kishimoto, di rasengan Naruto, plus tambahan Jyuuken dari Hinata

**Genre:**

Tragedy/Family

**Warning:**

AU, semi gaje, abalness, tragediness (?), _insert lyric song_ _**Yume no Tsubomi**_ (disarankan dengar _**'**__**Y**__**ume no**__** T**__**subomi -two version-'**_ jika ingin mendengar suara asli Hinata yang menyanyi ) dan _**Hikariniwa**_ (Ost. Naruto Shippuden movie 4: The lost tower), **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

Notification:

"Blablabla": bicara biasa (tanda petik dua)

'Blablabla' : bicara dalam hati (tanda petik satu)

_Blablabla_ : nyanyian satu suara (_Italic_)

_**Blablabla**_ : nyanyian dua suara (_Italic+Bold_)

.

**Yume no Tsubomi**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 1 : My Dream**

.

_Yume no Tsubomi hiraku_

_Mabushii sora wo aogi_

_Mune ippai hiroga~ru_

_Yasashii kaori…_

"Hn…" Naruto berhenti sejenak sesaat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat merdu yang memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati suara nyanyian tersebut.

_Kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU_

_Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne~…_

Naruto berusaha mencari sang pemilik suara merdu itu. Ia pun mencoba mencari dengan mengandalkan indra pendengarannya saja. Walaupun sedikit susah karena sekarang ia berada di hutan kecil dekat kediamannya dan tadi ia sedang menikmati suasana sore sambil berjalan-jalan santai, ia pun menemukan tempat sang pemilik suara merdu tersebut.

Di sebuah danau kecil yang bening, terdapat seorang remaja perempuan yang mengenakan _dress_ panjang sampai lutut berwarna pink lembut dengan sedikit renda dibagian bawah pakaiannya. Rambut indigo panjangnya, dihiasi pita renda berwarna putih lavender yang lembut. Wajahnya terlihat damai sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menurut Naruto sangat indah.

Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis yang menyanyi itu dengan seksama dan tanpa sadar sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang lembut yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain kecuali keluarganya sendiri.

_Hazukashikute utsumuiteta_

_Watashi no te wo tori…_

_Hashiridasu._

Sang gadis berambut indigo itu mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan dari Naruto.

"Lagu yang indah," ucap Naruto membuat sang gadis terkejut. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu terkejut dan bersikap waspada pada orang asing di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat namun disaat yang sama terlihat waspada.

"Eh, ja-jangan takut! Aku hanya kebetulan saja mendengarmu bernyanyi jadi… aku kemari. Maaf sudah menganggu dan membuatmu takut. Aku akan pulang," kata Naruto jujur seraya beranjak untuk pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tu-tunggu," terdengar suara lembut menginterupsi Naruto untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Ada apa? Bukankah aku mengganggumu?" kata Naruto dengan nada bertanya atau menebak?

DEG!

"I-itu… bu-bukan begitu. Ano… eto…" entah kenapa sang gadis berambut indigo itu mulai gugup dan cara bicaranya mulai terbata-bata begitu mata lavendernya bertemu mata biru _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Jari-jari tangannya mulai tidak bisa diam.

"He?" Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah gadis yang tadi terlihat waspada, sekarang malah malu-malu kucing.

"Ano… a-apa yang kau katakan tadi benar? Apa benar kau hanya me-mendengar nyanyianku saja? Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya gadis itu.

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau berpikiran apa?" gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bersikap waspada saja," ujar gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau diincar seseorang?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan lagi, "Aku tidak yakin. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Maaf sudah menghabiskan waktumu dan sempat mencurigaimu. Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal. Aku harus pergi. Senang berbicara denganmu."

Gadis itu pun mulai meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, sebelum gadis itu pergi terlalu jauh (dan tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin berpisah begitu saja), Naruto memanggilnya membuat gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" teriak Naruto agak keras.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Kau?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu balik.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan. Hinata yang sedang duduk santai di danau tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu langsung menoleh.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata reflek berdiri dan menunggu Naruto menghampirinya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Naruto yang terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berlari cukup jauh.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "_Daijobu_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku juga baru sampai," ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Naruto hanya memasang cengiran khasnya yang membuat Hinata merona.

Entah kenapa, sejak bertemu Hinata, Naruto akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan gadis Hyuuga ini. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat bila dekat Hinata dan Hinata juga merasa sebaliknya.

Mereka pun duduk dengan beralaskan rumput hijau yang lembut dan tersedia keranjang makanan yang sudah dibawa oleh Hinata dari rumahnya.

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di danau yang berada di tengah hutan tersebut, sejak saat itu, mereka sering membuat janji untuk makan siang bersama di tempat yang sama.

"Kau buat masakan apalagi sekarang?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Hinata mengeluarkan isi keranjang makanannya dan menampilkan beraneka macam makanan tapi ada satu jenis makanan yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia pun mengambil makanan tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini… _Onigiri_ kan?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat sebuah makanan seperti _onigiri_ tapi dengan bentuk berbeda, seperti bentuk wajahnya. Ia seperti melihat refleksi wajahnya yang seperti _chibi_ Naruto saja.

"I-iya. K-kau tidak suka?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tidak. Aku suka. Hanya saja, kenapa harus berbentuk seperti wajahku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merah padam dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya.

"I-itu… ng… bukan apa-apa. Hanya iseng, hehehe…" Hinata tertawa kecil dengan sebulir keringat mengalir di keningnya.

Alis Naruto berkerut. Ia pun kembali menatap _onigiri_ berbentuk seperti wajahnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia seperti memakan diri sendirinya saja.

Naruto menepis hal-hal negatif yang sempat hinggap di pikirannya dan mencoba memakan _onigiri_ ala 'Naruto _face__'_.

Haup! Naruto memakan _onigiri_ tersebut dan…

"_Oishi_! _Onigiri_ ini enak sekali. Kau bisa jadi istri yang baik kalau kau bisa memasak makanan seenak ini terus-terusan, Hinata," puji Naruto. Hinata merona mendengar pujian Naruto.

"_A__-a__rigatou_…"

.

"… _A__kane__ iro no sora ga__~…__ futari no kage__~… __ tsutsunde__ yuku~…"_ Hinata memasuki kediamannya sambil bersenandung kecil dengan lagu _'Akane Iro no Sora' _milik_ Mizuki Nana_. Hari ini pun terlewati dengan menyenangkan bersama Naruto-_kun'_nya'.

"Hinata-_sama_, anda kemana saja?" tanya Ibiki ketika Hinata baru saja memasuki kediamannya.

"Ada apa, Ibiki-_san_? Apa ada hal penting?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Rapat Klan_ Yami_ akan segera dimulai. Anda harus bersiap-siap, Hinata-_sama_," kata Ibiki.

Mendengar kata 'rapat klan _Yami'_, Hinata langsung memasang wajah serius dan datar.

"Baiklah. Tolong katakan pada mereka, 10 menit lagi aku akan segera ke sana," kata Hinata datar.

"Baik, Hinata-_sama_," sahut Ibiki seraya pergi.

"Haahh…" Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Haruskah pertarungan sia-sia ini terus berlanjut? Aku lelah."

.

.

"Pertarungan akan dilaksanakan 7 hari lagi. Apa yang harus kita persiapkan lagi, Hyuuga-_sama_?" tanya salah satu orang yang ikut dalam klan _Yami_ tersebut.

"Siapkan saja apa yang perlu digunakan. Tapi yang terpenting adalah tim medis untuk mengobati anggota terluka," kata orang yang menggunakan jubah bertudung berwarna hitam. Walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat, tapi dari suara, sudah dipastikan itu adalah suara wanita yang tak lain adalah Hinata yang menyembunyikan identitasnya pada orang-orang asing yang ada di ruangan tersebut guna menjaga keselamatan dan identitasnya. Hanya anggota yang setia pada klan _Yami_ atau klan Hyuuga dan juga orang-orang yang dipercaya saja yang mengetahui sosok Hinata sesungguhnya.

"Baik. Persiapan senjata juga sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, rapat kali ini selesai sampai di sini," ucap orang itu. dengan berakhirnya rapat tersebut, semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut satu persatu keluar menyisakan Hinata yang sendirian.

"Huft…" Hinata membuka tudungnya. "Akhirnya selesai juga."

"Belum selesai. Kau masih ada pekerjaan lagi kan?" terdengar suara berat mengagetkan Hinata.

"Neji-_niisan_!" ucap Hinata ketika melihat sepupunya berdiri santai di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Hinata?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Lelah? Huh, apa maksudnya itu? Klan _Yami_ tidak pernah mengenal kata lelah," kata Hinata dengan nada sarkastik.

"Sepertinya rapat tadi membuatmu emosi ya, Hinata?" tebak Neji. Hinata langsung memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Begitulah. Dasar tua bangka sialan! Mereka seenaknya saja ingin menggunakan senjata api untuk pertarungan ini. Pertarungan sejati adalah pertarungan secara langsung dengan _sportif_ tanpa menggunakan senjata api dan hanya menggunakan keahlian dalam bertarung. Bukannya bertindak curang dengan menggunakan senjata api atau meriam!" sepertinya Hinata benar-benar emosi saat ini. Dilihat dari perkataannya yang terlihat (sangat) tidak sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau salah minum obat hari ini. Kata-katamu agak kasar," ujar Neji _sweatdrop_ melihat Hinata yang lemah lembut bisa mengeluarkan kalimat kasar (?).

"Jangan menghinaku, _Nii-san_. Sejak dulu aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosiku. Dan sekarang, kesabaranku sudah habis. Apa _Nii-san_ tau itu!" kata Hinata sedikit keras.

"Haahh…" Neji hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Puk!

Neji meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinata dan mengusap-usap rambut indigo Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Aku tau perasaanmu. Keluarkan saja emosimu sekarang. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku. Aku adalah kakakmu. Kau tau itu kan?" ujar Neji lembut. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan airmatanya, dan ia mulai terisak kecil.

"_Nii-san_…" ucap Hinata lirih. Neji pun memeluk Hinata, mencoba menenangkan adik perempuannya itu. Ia tau bagaimana beratnya beban yang ditanggung Hinata menjadi pemimpin. Hati adik perempuannya atau lebih tepatnya sepupunya itu, terlalu lembut untuk mengikuti peperangan ini bahkan harus menyiapkan strategi untuk memusnahkan lawannya.

"Hinata…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku lelah, _Nii-san_. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah…" ujar Hinata di tengah isakannya dan mulai menggenggam kemeja putih Neji, mencoba menahan agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Aku tau, Hinata. Aku tau! Bersabarlah," hibur Neji.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar, _Nii-san_? Sampai kapan? Pertarungan bodoh ini membuatku tertekan. Kenapa kita harus bertempur melawan Klan _Hikari_? Apa yang kita dapat dari pertempuran sia-sia ini? Apa? Aku tidak ingin melihat anggota Klan _Yami_ terluka parah lagi bahkan nyawa mereka melayang sia-sia. Aku… tidak ingin bertempur lagi, hiks…" Hinata semakin mempererat genggamannya pada baju Neji. Ia tidak lagi menahan perasaannya karena… ada Neji yang mengerti perasaannya.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata. Suatu saat nanti, pertempuran sia-sia ini pasti akan berakhir. Kita hanya menunggu waktu saja," ujar Neji. Hinata mengangguk pelan mendengar pernyataan Neji.

.

.

Gelapnya malam tanpa sinar bintang, tanpa bulan,hanya ada langit kosong di mata Naruto. Ya, itulah suasana perasaan Naruto sekarang. Sehabis rapat Klan _Hikari_ berlangsung tadi, membuat suasana hatinya gelap seketika. Dinginnya angin malam tak ia rasakan padahal angin malam cukup keras padahal ia sedang berbaring di atas atap rumahnya dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan juga celana jeans yang juga berwarna sama. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan.

"Naruto…" panggilan lembut itu menginterupsi Naruto untuk terbangun dari posisinya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang berwarna merah dan bermata violet mulai menghampirinya.

"_Okaa-sama_…" ucap Naruto ketika orang yang dipanggil '_Okaa-sama'_ yaitu, Namikaze Kushina, Ibunya menghampirinya. Kushina mulai mengambil posisi duduk didekat anaknya.

"Darimana _Okaa-sama_ tau aku ada di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Padahal ini adalah tempat rahasianya, dan ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tempat ia merenung diri kecuali pada…

"Sara yang memberitahu _Okaa-sama_," jawab Kushina santai. _Jackpot_! Tebakan Naruto benar.

"Begitu ya. Lalu, ada keperluan apa _Okaa-sama_ kemari? Dan bagaimana caranya Ok_aa-sama_ sampai di sini? Ini kan atap lantai 2," tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan heran bagaimana caranya _Okaa-sama_nya bisa sampai ke atap tanpa hawa kehadiran?

"Kau lupa siapa Ok_aa-sama,_ he, Naruto? Jika untuk sampai ke sini, ini hal mudah bagi _Okaa-sama_," ujar Kushina menyeringai.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Mengapa ia bisa lupa siapa sosok asli _Okaa-sama_nya itu, "Benar juga. Aku lupa julukan _Okaa-sama_ dulu. _Habanero Bloody Hair_, wanita terkuat dalam Klan Uzumaki dan juga Klan _Hikari_."

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Lalu, bagaimana rapat Klan _Hikari_ tadi?" tanya Kushina.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung memasang wajah datar, "Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik," kata Naruto datar. Mendengar hal itu, Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Minato, hehehe…" ucap Kushina tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menyerengit heran.

"_Otou-sama_? Bukankah sejak dulu aku memang mirip Ot_ou-sama_. Dengan rambut pirang dan mata _blue_ _sapphire_ yang ada pada diriku, tentu saja aku memang mirip dengan Otou-sama. Ok_aa-sama_ aneh," ujar Naruto tidak mengerti. Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah _doorprice_ sebuah jitakan di kepala Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukan itu maksud _Okaa-sama_. Kau mirip dengan Minato karena setiap kali ia punya masalah, ia pasti pergi merenung di atas atap ini. Pernah beberapa kali saat _Okaa-sama_ menanyakan soal rapat Klan _Hikari_, Minato pasti langsung memasang wajah datar dan menjawab dengan kalimat langganannya, 'Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik'. Jika dia sudah memasang wajah datar seperti itu, itu berarti ada masalah yang terjadi saat rapat tadi. Mungkin kebiasaannya menurun padamu. Apa tadi… memang ada masalah saat rapat tadi?"

Naruto menunduk lesu. Ternyata percuma saja menyembunyikan masalah yang terjadi saat rapat tadi. ia membutuhkan saran atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan masalahnya. Ternyata menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Kushina benar-benar adalah hal sia-sia karena naluri seorang Ibu tidak terelakkan kebenarannya.

"_Okaa-sama_, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" ucapan Naruto membuat Kushina tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"_Okaa-sama_ pasti tau maksudku. Menjadi pemimpin _Hikari_ adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan. Memang benar, aku selalu mengidam-ngidamkan posisi ini tapi… aku benar-benar tidak tau bahwa resiko menjadi pemimpin Klan _Hikari_ bisa sebesar ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa muak dengan semua yang terjadi," ujar Naruto lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tumpuan kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya.

Kushina memandang anak laki-lakinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Naruto…"

"Seandainya aku tau bahwa resiko untuk menjadi pemimpin Klan _Hikari_ adalah merencanakan pertempuran bodoh hanya untuk melawan Klan _Yami_, aku tidak akan mau menjadi pemimpin," Naruto semakin terpuruk dan semakin tenggelam dengan _distopia_ kehidupannya.

"Naruto…" Kushina semakin khawatir melihat anaknya semakin terpuruk.

"Aku lelah, _Okaa-sama_. Ini tidak sesuai bayanganku. Setelah pertempuran ini berakhir, apa yang kita dapatkan? Yang kita dapatkan hanyalah pertempuran berdarah dan banyaknya korban berjatuhan. Kenapa kita harus bertempur? Apa alasan sesungguhnya mengapa kita harus bertempur melawan Klan _Yami_? Apa?"

"Naruto… cukup."

"Seandainya… seandainya saja _Otou-sama_ masih hidup… pasti…"

"NARUTO! BLETAK!" teriakan Kushina yang cukup keras mengagetkan Naruto dan diikuti jitakan maut ala _Habanero_ mendarat mulus di kepala kuning (?) Naruto.

"AAAARGH! APA YANG _OKAA-SAMA_ LAKUKAN, _DATTEBAYO~_!" teriak Naruto kesakitan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sudah berbuah bakpao merah (?).

"Sudah sadar, he, _ttebane~_," ucap Kushina cuek.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan Kushina.

"Menyesal sekarang tidak ada gunanya, _baka_. Kau harus melangkah ke depan. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Pikirkanlah langkah apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk ke depannya. Tentukanlah takdirmu sendiri. Jadilah orang yang tegar dan kuat seperti _Otou-sama_mu. Dan jangan manja seperti anak perempuan. Ingatlah siapa dirimu. Kau itu Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato sang _Yellow Flash_ dan (mantan) Uzumaki Kushina sang _Habanero Bloody Hair_. Ingat itu, Naruto!"

Mendengar ceramah panjang ala Kushina membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_ sendiri tapi…

"Arigatou, _Okaa-sama_. _Okaa-sama_ memang yang terbaik," ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar itu."

"Tapi…"

"Apalagi?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Apakah aku bisa menikah nantinya, _Okaa-sama_?"

GUBRAK!

Kushina yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto langsung bergubrak ria. Bagaimana tidak, umur Naruto masihlah sangat muda, sekitar 16-17 tahun,tapi… kenapa Naruto memikirkan menikah?

"Ng… Na-Naruto, ma-maksudmu menikah?" tanya Kushina gagap dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya karena Naruto yang masih muda membicarakan pernikahan.

"Aku hanya membayangkan, jika aku gugur di medan pertempuran, apakah saat itu aku sudah menikah atau tidak? Sebelum mati, aku ingin merasakan pernikahan itu seperti apa."

Kushina hanya bisa terpaku plus _shock_ dengan ucapan Naruto yang sepertinya terlalu jauh untuk dipikirkan. Kushina pun mencoba merealisasikan perkataan Naruto, hmm… mungkinkah…?

"Naruto, apakah kau sedang… menyukai seseorang?" tebak Kushina.

Blush!

Wajah Naruto merah padam dengan pernyataan Kushina yang blak-blakan dan sedikit gerakan kaku, ia mengangguk.

"Heee? Siapa? Siapa? Apakah gadis itu cantik?" tanya Kushina bersemangat.

"Ng… y-ya. Dia sangat cantik, baik dan lemah lembut. Dia juga pintar memasak," jawab Naruto disertai rona merah dipipinya yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Kyaaaaa~! Naru-_chan_ sudah besar! Kapan-kapan, kenalkan pada _Okaa-sama_, ya?" pinta Kushina berbinar-binar.

"_O-Okaa-sama_… se-sepertinya i-itu tidak mungkin. A-aku masih belum siap mengenalkannya pada _Okaa-sama_," kata Naruto gugup.

"Yaaahh… Naru-_chan_ jahat! Uuhh.. terserah kau saja. Oh ya…" Kushina mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya.

"Apa itu, _Okaa-sama_?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Kushina mengeuarkan sebuah… kalung berbentuk _Yin_ dan _Yang_.

"Ini adalah kalung pemberian Minato saat Minato melamar _Okaa-sama_. Kata Minato, dalam kalung ini, tersimpan sebuah kekuatan misterius. _Okaa-sama_ tidak tau kekuatan apa itu tapi… ia mengatakan bahwa kalung ini adalah simbol ikatan. Kalung ini diturunkan dari keluarga Namikaze secara turun temurun dan diberikan kepada anak cucu mereka. Minato juga bilang, kalung ini juga bisa dipakai untuk mengikat seseorang yang berarti mengikat seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan selamanya. Mungkin… sudah waktunya _Okaa-sama_ menyerahkan benda ini padamu," ujar Kushina sambil meletakkan kalung itu di tangan Naruto.

"_O-Okaa-sama_…"

"_Okaa-sama_ hanya bisa memberimu saran, jagalah baik-baik kalung ini. Berhati-hatilah dengan kalung ini juga. Kita tidak tau kekuatan apa yang terdapat dalam kalung ini. Tapi, _Okaa-sama_ berharap bahwa kalung ini tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh. _Yin_ dan _Yang_. Cahaya dan kegelapan. _Hikari_ dan _Yami_. Sebuah keseimbangan alam yang tak terelakkan kebenarannya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memakai kalung tersebut.

"Jangan biarkan hatimu diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Sisakan serpihan cahaya untuk menerangi hatimu. Ingatlah siapa dirimu. Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau harus tegar. Jangan berputus asa. Hadapi semua masalah yang menerpa dirimu dengan lapang dada. Ingat itu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kushina.

"Aku mengerti, _Okaa-sama_. Tapi… apakah aku masih boleh bermimpi? Mimpi bahwa pertempuran ini akan segera berakhir?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bertanya.

Kushina hanya bisa mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk bermimpi. hanya satu yang _Okaa-sama_ inginkan. Jangan berhenti untuk berharap, sekalipun itu mustahil," kata Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"_Ha'I, Okaa-sama_!" ucap Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Ka-kalian berdua… se-sedang membicarakan apa?"

Naruto dan Kushina kaget mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah pendek tengah berusaha keras untuk naik ke atas atap tempat mereka berpijak.

"GYAAAAAA~! SARAAAA~!"

.

"Kau ini nekat sekali, Sara," keluh Naruto yang sedang memangku Sara, adiknya.

"Habis… _Okaa-sama_ lama sekali. Jadi Sara menyusul," sahut Sara dengan polosnya.

"Sara mirip sekali dengan _Okaa-sama_, ya," ujar Naruto memandang Kushina dengan tatapan menyindir.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, Naruto. Kau menyindir _Okaa-sama_," balas Kushina dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak," sahut Naruto datar.

"Ne, ne, ne, _Okaa-sama_. Ayo menyanyi!" pinta Sara.

"Baiklah. Sara ikut bernyanyi juga ya," pinta Kushina balik. Sara mengangguk senang sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

**R**_**ase**__**n**__** ni tsutayu hikari.. **_

_**Yu no te wo tatsu ni wa e~..**_

**Empat hari menjelang perang…**

"Naruto-_sama_, kami berhasil mendapat data anggota dan juga pemimpin dari klan _Yami_. Ini berkas-berkasnya," kata salah satu pengikut klan _Hikari_ itu sambil menyerahkan kertas mencurigakan pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi," kata Naruto datar.

"Baik, Naruto-_sama_," kata orang itu seraya pergi.

Naruto mencoba memeriksa berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya. Satu persatu ia periksa data para anggota klan _Yami_ itu dan saat membaca berkas selanjutnya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah foto seseorang yang dikenalnya dan juga jabatannya.

"Hinata… adalah pemimpin klan _Yami_?"

.

.

**To be continue**

Yak! Maaf dipotong di sini. Semoga fic ini gak terlalu panjang nantinya. Capek juga bikin fic panjang-panjang. #bletak

Terima saran , kritik, pujian (maunya) kalau bisa. Please reviewnya minna! Met HTNH juga walaupun dah lewat, hehehe… ^^'a

Terima flame juga deh. Karena flame yang anda berikan akan kugunakan untuk membakar tugas-tugasku, kekekeke… #reader _sweatdrop_: "Nih author dah gila."

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
